Dreams
by Elwen of Lorien
Summary: Complete. Sometimes the things we fear most are those we cannot change. Oneshot.


_Some of you might recognize the name Eledferth, as Deandra has graciously allowed me to borrow her._

All around him there was shouting, and the roar of it almost drowned out the ring of steel on steel. The sickening sound of metal cutting through flesh rang in his ears as he watched the men around him fight the orcs that were threatening to take over control of the battle. Never before had he seen a fight, but the tales that were told over fires did nothing to prepare him for what he was facing.

Everywhere he turned, he was surrounded by more orcs. Whenever one would be hewn it would just be replaced by another. Seconds stretched to hours it felt, with no end in sight. At an opening in the lines of fighting, Eomer saw a rider mount a horse and charge after a group of orcs which seemed to be trying to escape. No one seemed to be aware of his leaving, so he went alone. Eomer called out, but no one seemed to be able to hear him.

Grabbing whatever he could for a weapon, Eomer took off after him, hoping beyond hope that he would not be too late. When he finally reached the rider it was to find him cornered and unhorsed. Not thinking about his actions, Eomer charged, not caring about what would come of him. Before he had even reached the first orc, the rider lunged, killing four of the beasts before they brought him down. Screaming, Eomer watched as his father was slain.

Hearing a shout, Eledferth hurriedly made her way to the children's chambers. They had not been long at Meduseld, and it was proving difficult for them to feel comfortable in the new surroundings. The youngest never spoke to anyone other than her brother, and he was reluctant to say any more than was necessary to get by.

As Eledferth drew near to Eomer's door, the sounds of distress were easy to make out. Often in the night, when she would pass by Eomer's room, she would hear his cries in his sleep, but this night seemed to be worse than was normal. Opening the hatch to the door, she could faintly make out Eomer's restless form by the light of the dying fire.

It was clear he was having a vision in his sleep, and knowing what she did of his history, it did not take much to figure out of what. Crossing to the dressing table, she filled a basin with water and, after taking a cloth from the pile beside it, took the basin to the nightstand and began to wash the sweat from his brow.

"Eomer. Wake. There is nothing to trouble you now. You are safe here. Wake." Softly she brought Eomer out of his dream, knowing what forcibly shaking him might do. After a moment of apparently fruitless efforts, Eomer's eyes sprung open, and his arms began to move wildly around him, as though he were trying to fight for his life. Being careful not to get in the way of his swinging arms, Eledferth pulled Eomer's back against her chest, wrapping her arms securely around his.

"Eomer, Eomer, wake up. You are safe. There is nothing here that is going to hurt you. Calm down. There is nothing here." Slowly the frantic movements ceased. Immediately Eledferth felt sobs race though his body, and turning him to face her, wrapped her arms once more around the grieving child.

Not knowing what should be said, she hoped her presence would be enough to calm him. Eledferth did not have much experience with children, never having been able to conceive any of her own, but she had watched her mother with her younger siblings, and her sisters with theirs, to know the basics of what should be done. After it seemed that Eomer's tears had subsided somewhat, she pulled away a little so she could look him in the face, but still have her arms around him.

"What troubles you this night?" When Eomer refused to meet her eyes, Eledferth placed a hand underneath his chin and forced him to look at her. It nearly broke her heart to see the pain reflected in his eyes, but it was something that she knew he must discuss.

"I see my father getting killed. I am there and there isn't anything I can do to stop it. I watch him die and I do nothing." Fresh tears slid down his cheeks and he hastily pulled away to wipe them off. Although she had already seen them, Eomer was too proud to let his tears be seen by anyone.

"Do not be ashamed to shed tears over the loss of those you love. It is acknowledging that you hurt over their departure; a sign that you loved them, and continue to love them. It would be a greater tragedy if you felt nothing. The memory of those lost to us will never fade as long as we cherish it. Do not feel as though you are dishonoring you father by crying for him."

When he was calmed enough, Eledferth laid him back in bed and tucked him in. "Do you know that Theodred has nightmares as well? About things he has done in battle, friends he has lost, and even his mother. Although he never met her, he used to dream that she was still living, but when he would go to her bedchamber, he would find her dead. Although that particular dream has stopped occurring, I still find him tossing in his sleep when he is retuned home from fighting, and I comfort him much the same as I am doing you now." Tucking the blankets in a little more, Eledferth leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Eomer's brow. "Sleep now, Son of Rohan. Do not let the night darken your thoughts."

She waited until he was asleep before making her way to her own chambers. Giving one last glance at Eomer she gently closed the door. Turning to make her way down the hall she found Theodred leaning against the wall. "How is he?"

"Eomer will be fine once the shock of everything begins to wear off. Losing two parents and moving to a strange place with strange people would be taxing on anyone, and we are talking about children. Once they settle in and realize that we are here to help they will open up."

"That is good. It has worried me that they are so reserved. I remember the antics they would pull when we would visit Aunt Theodwyn and Uncle Eomund. Never would those two be settled down. It would make me tired just to watch." Laughing to himself, he took Eledferth by the arm and walked her toward her chambers.

A/N – This takes place shortly after Eomer and Eowyn come to Edoras.

Eledferth – 44 Theodred – 24 Eomer – 11 Eowyn - 7


End file.
